


Phone Sex

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, the military issues thigh high socks for some reason., video call sex to be honest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Roach is away on a mission and is lucky enough to have a room to himself, though the distance won’t stop him from getting a peak at Ghosts sweet ass.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, what more can I say

Simon moaned as he leaned back against the bed frame, hand pushing down at the hardening member in his pants. He could hear Gary’s voice over the phone encouraging him to keep going, the display the other man was seeing was probably orgasmic but Simon wasn’t going to get ahead of himself. 

“Touch yourself, baby.” Sanderson’s voice was low, if the volume wasn’t up all the way Riley would have missed it over his own moans. Doing as he was told he popped open his belt and pants only to shove them down halfway on his thighs. 

His hand wasted no time grabbing his dick that was throbbing with need at this point. A soft sound left his mouth as he stroked himself slowly because Gary never liked it starting out fast. If he started out to fast Gary would make him wait. 

Riley looked at the phone that was leaned up against his alarm clock, focused on his shuddering body to capture every angle of the show he gave. He felt exposed, this was far different from what him and Roach usually did, and the fact this had him more shaken up then beating someone bloody honestly shocked him. 

“Please.” Riley muttered as he but his lip and ran his free hand up his chest, playing with his nipple as he tried to get his want across to Gary and just how bad he wanted to get the green to do what he wanted. 

“Strip totally.” Was all Sanderson muttered as he spread to roll over on the cot he was laying on and the faint sound of a zipper hit Simons eardrums. Riley pulled his hand back no matter how badly his body didn’t want too and began pulling off his clothes. 

His shirt hit the floor then his pants and boxers joining it on the floor seconds later, that’s when the moment of realization hit him that his socks were still on. 

Thigh high socks. 

In Riley’s defense it was cold as shit out, and winter being his least favorite season spurred the brunette on a mad rampage to layer up and find the warmest clothing he could get his hands on and stuff under his fatigues. Looking up slowly he hesitated to let his eyes meet Gary’s face on the phone but did anyways. 

As expected the man immediately noticed “Leave them on. Take them off and when I’m back I won’t touch you for a month.” Sanderson said sternly, it made Riley’s cock ache and he wasted no time replacing his hand back onto said appendage. 

“Got lube?” Roach mumbled as he watched Simons hand moved up and down, noticing how the other mans chest moved faster with his quickening breaths. Simon nodded and leaned out of view for a moment to grab the small bottle off his nightstand to come back and hold it up for Gary to see. 

The blonde hummed and let a smirk tug at his lips “Turn around, sit on your legs and fuck yourself for me, baby.” The microphone on Gary’s headphones must have been close to his mouth because the way the Sergeant growled the words sounded much more clear then everything else. 

Riley sat up and spun himself around, popping the bottle open he drizzled it on his right hand and closed it, setting it onto the bed next to him. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure to keep his eyes hooded and tilted his head up so Gary could see the way Simon bit his lip.

Riley reached his hand around himself and touched the tips of his fingers to his entrance, shuddering at the coolness of the lube. He circled his entrance, toes curling at the sensation and skin coating itself in goosebumps. 

He heard Gary groan softly and that spurred him on to press his middle finger into himself. It hurt for a moment but his other hand worked on his dick to distract himself from the sting. “You look so fucking pretty like that.” Sanderson’s voice was deeper then usual and it made Simon wish the other man we there more then ever. 

Pushing the finger deeper into himself he gasped softly as he slipped it all the way in and began pushing it in and out of himself at a decent pace. His head was spinning slightly as his body tried getting used to the intrusion that Riley clearly wasn’t going to stop making it deal with any time soon. 

“Spread your legs more baby, fuck.” Roach leaned forward and sat his phone on a table next to his cot to give Simon a full view of him. He was leaned back, propped up on a pillow with his hand working his cock throughly. The sight has a small whimper slipping out of Simons mouth as he sped up his fingers movement. 

Gently Riley pushed another finger into himself, drawing out a more audible moan. Removing his hand that was on his dick he used it to hold himself up as he leaned forward and spread his legs. He could feel the tightness of the elastic on the socks gripping his thighs tighter. 

He pumped his fingers faster then before, in rapid search of his sweet spot as he arched his back to get a better angle. Gary was letting out sounds Simon thanks god the shitty iPods they were using picked up on, he returned them with a deep groan as he added a third finger and spread them open inside himself. 

He felt tighter then usual for some reason, his head was spinning but he couldn’t force himself to care about it as he turned his head to glimpse at his lovers image again. Gary’s eyes were glued to the screen and Simon felt himself flush again, he felt like a fucking pornstar but hell if he cared. 

Riley raised his hips slightly before an idea hit him, smirking to himself he pulled his fingers free “What you doing babe?” He heard the other man mumble, probably wondering why his show was suddenly stopping. 

Simon leaned forward, using one of his pillows to rest his head on as he stuck his ass in the air, peaking between his legs to make sure it was still in frame and it was. It was in full frame, prefect view for Gary who let out an instant groan at the sight. 

Biting his lip to contain a laugh that bubbles up from the smuggest part of his soul Riley reached his hand between his legs and slipped his still slick fingers back into his hole. He moaned into the pillow and let his eyes fall shut as he fucked himself open for Sanderson to see. 

“Fucks yes baby, shit you look fucking gorgeous.” Gary was rambling at this point and it was driving Simon mad, all he could picture was the other man behind him fucking him roughly, growling praises against his neck before biting the flesh where his words connected to it. 

“Fuck I bet you would look so good riding me like that, hm Riley?” The brunette bit his lip, he could feel his body winding tighter and tighter, legs shaking as he was nearing climax. 

“Gonna- gonna cum.” He whimpered just loud enough for Sanderson to hear and the other man moaned in response “Fucking cum for me baby, wanna see you shaking and moaning my name.” Riley couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He moved his free hand to grip his cock and with three strokes in time with his fingers thrusting into himself he was cumming hard, panting out Gary’s name over and over again as his mind left his body for a moment. 

He heard the other man let out a long moan of Simons name insinuating he himself came too, Simon was pissed he didn’t turn around fast enough to see it but as he slowly sat up and turned to face the phone the utterly spent look on his and Sanderson’s faces spoke volumes. 

“When you get back I’m riding you so hard.” 

“Better be in those socks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you guys comment and tell me if you would mind me doing a Simon/OC work? I want to try writing something else but I don’t want y’all to hate it.


End file.
